A shirt collar comprises a piece of fabric that extends upwards from the shirt and then folds over to extend downwards towards the wearer's shoulders and back. When properly worn, a shirt collar exhibits qualities of sophistication and orderliness. In order to keep its proper shape, a shirt collar must possess some stiffness, thereby providing structural stabilization to the portion of the collar that extends upwards. For various reasons, collars can lose their stabilization and thereby lose their proper shape. The shirt collar may be wet, wrinkled or worn out, resulting in a drab or misshapen collar. This leads to an unacceptable appearance that is undesirable for users of collared shirts. There are currently no good solutions to this problem.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above, and particularly for a more efficient system for stiffening a shirt collar.